Himitsu the 4 seasons
by Shadow Vixin's Spring
Summary: Sakura's first day in middle school, and Touya...has to go to a prep school right next to her middle school. He, Yukito and their new friend are having a great time...but Sakura sences something strange about him...


**TO ALL THOSE WHO DON'T READ BIOS: THIS STORY IS ALSO ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT! USER NAME: EBONY WITCH. I FORGOT MY PASSWORD! (I'm such a loser T-T) AND I'M NOT GONNA BOTHER SEPERATING THE CHAPTERS! TOO COMPLICATED!**

**Much love, Spring/ Ebony. Whichever**

Just One More Guardian

Standing on top of a flat roofed building, she looked directly at a brightly lit Tokyo tower. A big, lion-like animal stood next to her, his wings spread wide and his head held high.

On Tokyo tower stood a boy, tall and proud with long black hair loosely tied and an elaborate red costume that looked somewhat familiar.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The teenaged boy smiled and sat down on the ledge.

"Who are you?" she repeated, more loudly.

He waved a pale hand and laughed lightly – playfully.

"Who are you?!"

The boy laughed again and pushed himself off the building.

She watched, horror stricken, as he plummeted to the ground.

Sakura Kinomoto woke with a start, drenched in cold sweat and breathing hard. She rubbed her head and looked down at her blankets.

"That dream," she whispered.

A little yellow, teddy-bear like creature with small white wings yawned widely and looked at her curiously "Nani?" he asked.

"I had that dream again," she said blankly. "The one about that boy. Only I saw him clearly this time."

"What happened?" the creature asked.

"I was looking at Tokyo tower and the boy was sitting on the ledge. I asked him who he was and he laughed and…jumped off the tower."

"What did he look like?"

"He had black hair and he wore red…it looked like Yue's costume…come to think of it, he looked almost exactly like Yue, only…different…and he was pale," Sakura explained, wrapping her arms around herself. "And he had gold eyes. Do you know him Kero?"

"Maybe," the fuzzy creature answered.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

The door cracked open and a black haired boy stuck his head in. "Haiyaku," he said. "You're gonna be late."

"H-hai!"

The boy turned and slammed the door behind him.

Sakura jumped out of bed and went to her closet. She pulled out her new school uniform and looked at it.

"Hoooeee!" she exclaimed hugging it. "Yukito!"

She ran down the stairs in her soft purple Tomoeda Middle School blazer and green pleated skirt, and entered the kitchen happily.

"Ohaiyo Otosan!"

A brown haired man with glasses looked over at her. "Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan!" he said, smiling.

"Ohaiyo Touya!" she said, turning to the brown haired boy.

"Sozoshii," he exclaimed, turning the page of his newspaper.

Sakura ignored him and turned to a photograph of a young woman with wavy black hair placed on the table next to a vase of flowers.

"Ohaiyo Okasan!" she said, pulling out her chair and sitting down on it.

Her father put a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

Touya pushed his chair out and put the newspaper down. "Well," he said, "I'm off. See you later."

"M-m-matte!" Sakura mumbled through mouthfuls of pancake.

"Iie," Touya answered.

Sakura shoveled the rest of her pancake into her mouth and leapt up out of her chair.

"Iterashai!" she called as she slipped on her black school shoes and ran out of the door. She looked sadly down at her too-small red and yellow rollerblades and sighed, pulling out her bike.

"Touya!" she peddled furiously down the road after her brother.

Tomoeda Middle School and Tomoeda Prep School were right next to each other, so Sakura rode to School with Touya and Yukito.

Yukito Tsukishiro, Toya's best friend and the person she loved most in the world. He was perfect. Kind, good-looking, smart, athletic—and a handful when it came to dinner. Though he ate truckloads of food, he never seemed to gain weight. Of course, Sakura knew why—and so did Touya—but Yukito had no idea that an angel-like being—Yue, the Judge—was currently living inside of him, taking poor Yuki's life into his own hands.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu!" Yukito called, waving brightly. Sakura waved back and pulled her bike to a halt.

"Nervous?" Yukito asked.

"A little," Sakura answered.

"I was too on my first year in middle school!" he comforted.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan!" Yukito called, as she turned off into her school.

"Ja ne!" She waved good bye and parked her bike in one of the bike racks, next to a familiar one she placed as Li Shaoran's.

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned and waved at a girl with black hair. "Ohaiyo Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohaiyo!" Tomoyo lifted her video camera to her eye. "You look so cute! I knew I should bring my camera! Where's Li?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Ohaiyo."

"Li!" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed. A tall boy with brown hair stood behind them with his hands in his pockets.

Tomoyo lifted her camera again and pointed it at Li, dressed in his new purple blazer and black pants. "Kawaii!"

Li looked away from them, embarrassed, and blushed.

"It's not that cute," he said softly, scratching the back of his head.

"Ohaiyo Li, Tomoyo!"

They looked at the wire mesh fence separating the middle school from the prep school. Yukito and Touya stood on the other side, along with a boy with short black hair.

"Let's have lunch together!"

"Hai!" Tomoyo called.

Sakura gazed blankly at the black haired boy, looking smart in his school uniform—a gray blazer and black pants just like Yuki's and Touya's. His hair was messy and his eyes were a brilliant green. He was a little pale and could do with a bit of sun, but looked good natured and fun-loving.

When he realized she was looking at him, he waved.

Sakura waved back nervously and turned away, blushing. He was almost as cute as Yukito. Almost.

The bell in Tomoeda middle school rang loudly, signaling the start of class.

"Back here at noon!" Yukito said.

"Hai!" Tomoyo and Li answered.

Sakura looked over her shoulder as she walked toward the school building at the strange new boy. Who was he, she wondered?

"Sakura! Haiyaku!" Li called. "We're gonna be late!"

"H-hai!"

At noon, Sakura, Tomoyo and Li waited by the wire mesh fence, waiting for Yukito, Touya and the strange black haired boy.

As three figures ran toward the fence, it became clear that it was the three they were waiting for.

Yukito and Touya jumped over the fence with their lunches in their hands.

"Gomenasai!" Yukito apologized. "Somebody insisted on stopping for a bathroom break." He looked over at the black haired boy, who smiled nervously.

"Daijobu," Tomoyo said, dismissing it. "Let's have lunch!"

"Good idea," Touya mumbled, glaring at Li, who, as expected, glared daggers right back.

They walked over to a shady spot under a tree and unpacked their lunchboxes (in Yukito's case, lunch shopping bag).

Sakura stared at the other boy as he set up his lunch. There was definitely something strangely familiar about him. The black haired boy looked up at her quizzically. She looked away rapidly and blushed.

"Gomen," he said, picking up his chopsticks. "I'm Natsu Ame. You?"

"Kinomoto, Sakura!" she said rapidly.

"Nice to meet you."  
Sakura nodded and turned to Li. She tugged on his sleeve.

"Hai?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Touya's. They had been enemies since Li had first arrived in Japan from Hong Kong in the fourth grade.

"Come with me," she whispered urgently.

"Naze?" he asked.

"Shaoran!" she begged.

"Yoroshi!"

Sakura pulled him around the corner of the school building, away from the other's and out of earshot.

"Do you sense something different about him?" Sakura asked.

"About who?" Li wondered.

"_Him!_" Sakura replied, pointing at Natsu.

Unlike normal people, Sakura Kinomoto and Li Shaoran had magic in them. Once, two years ago, Li and Sakura had been enemies, both fighting for magic cards called the Clow Cards, created by one Chinese sorcerer named Clow Reed, of whom Li was descended.

The story, in a nutshell, is this: Sakura had gone down to her basement to find a ball she had lost. She had found a book on one of the numerous shelves labeled "The Clow" and, curious, had pulled it out and opened the lock.

When she opened it, dozens of magical cards had flown out of it and scattered through out Tokyo, waiting to wake and reek havoc on the unprepared city. All except her starting card, Windy.

Later, she had met a cute little teddy-bear like creature named Keroberos, who she had nicknamed Kero-chan.

One by one, she and Li captured all the cards until it was time for them to meet Yue, the judge with the powers of the moon, created by Clow Reed, and see if they were worthy of becoming the new masters of the cards. Li had failed, and Sakura had passed by the skin on her teeth, becoming the new mistress of the Clow, which later were turned into Sakura cards.

Believe it or not, that's a nut shell.

"Come to think of it," Li started, "I'm getting a strange aura from his direction. Maybe we should keep an eye on him."

Sakura nodded and looked over at Natsu nervously.

"AH HA!" Li exclaimed.

"NANI?!" Sakura asked, startled by his sudden out burst.

"I know that aura!" he replied.

"Nani?" Sakura repeated.

"If you pay attention, it's a little like Yue's, only with slight differences. The main one being the care-freeness.

"I remember back in Hong Kong, my mother used to tell me stories about the guardians of the Clow: Keroberos the sun and Yue the moon. I _also_ remember her telling me about a third guardian who was kind of like Yue's twin. He was made by accident when Yue was created. Clow Reed called him Himitsu, the four seasons.

"His name is Japanese to show he is different. Growing up, he was as opposite as Yue as possible. He was kind and fun loving—and a little spoilt.

"I remember a caption from a book she read to me: 'When he is mad, the earth will shake and split. When he is happy, the sun will shine brightly in the heavens. When he is disappointed, the clouds will take over the sky. When he is sad, the rain will fall and we shall grieve with him.'

"He turned out to be the most powerful of the guardians. He became more powerful than Clow Reed himself, and was locked away inside a volcano for thousands of years."

"Kowaii!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We have to find out how to make him show his true form. If we can get him to do that, maybe…" Li trailed off.

"Maybe…" Sakura repeated.

"Maybe we can get him to go back to where he came from," Li finished.

"Naze?" Sakura asked.

"He's here to take the cards back. He was loyal to Clow Reed and will do anything to take them back. Or if we can get him to see you're powerful and trustworthy, he'll let you keep them."

"Is he strong?" Sakura asked.

"Were you listening to my explanation?!" Li asked angrily.

Sakura nodded rapidly.

"What explanation?"

"HOOOEEEE!" Sakura shouted, jumping behind Li.

"Gomen. Did I scare you?" Natsu asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Gomen. Toya said to hurry up. He's getting impatient and says you don't wanna make him drag you back, Yoroshi?"

"H-hai," Sakura stammered.

Natsu turned and waved as he walked back to the rest of the group.

"Now, our next problem is, how do we make him confess?" Li asked.

Stage One – Sakura and the cockroach

As the clock struck three twenty, Natsu stood impatiently at the front door, looking down at his watch.

"We were dismissed twenty minutes ago!" he told himself angrily. "What keeps?!"

Someone screamed—a girl, by the sound of her voice.

Natsu jumped up and ran over to the fence that separated the two schools. He jumped over it as the girl screamed again.

As she came into view, he noticed it was Sakura, backed up against the wall of the school.

"Nani?!" he asked urgently.

Sakura jumped up and ran into him.

"A cockroach!" she squealed.

"A…cock…roach?" Natsu asked. "All this over a tiny cockroach?"

Sakura nodded. She squealed again and jumped up, clinging to his neck. "HOE!" she shouted. "THERE!"

Natsu looked at the spot where she was pointing.

"Well," he said, "It's gone now. You can relax."

She clung to him tightly. "It's still there!"

As Natsu scanned the ground, she recalled Li's words.

_If it really is Himitsu, and the legends are true, then he'll have a tattoo on his arm. It should be Clow's magic board, the moon and the sun._

"It's not here!" he said.

"YES IT IS!" she screeched.

"Where?!" Natsu asked.

She carefully lifted the sleeve of his blazer, making it seem like an accident with all her thrashing.

When she didn't find it, she tried the other arm, to her dismay.

"HOE! I was so sure!" she cried out in disappointment. She quickly covered her mouth, regretting saying those words.

"What?! Where is it?!" he asked, looking around frantically. "I'm telling you, it's gone!" Natsu put her gently down on her feet and knelt down next to her. He wiped a stray tear out of her eye and laughed. "Daijobu!" he said. "The poor thing's gone now! It was probably more scared than you, seeing as you're so big and you scream so loud."

Sakura sighed.

"Gomen," she apologized.

"Forget it," he said, standing up and pulling his sleeve back down to cover his tattoo.

"Arigato," Sakura said softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"Never mind," she answered. "Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" he called after her. He watched her disappear behind the corner and kicked the dirt. "Girls," he muttered. "I'll never understand them."

"OY!" Touya called. "Natsu-san!"

Natsu looked up immediately and smiled. "Coming!" he answered, jumping back over the fence.

Sakura was panting hard when she reached Li and Tomoyo.

"Well?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I checked both arms. I didn't see anything."

Li thought for a moment, then replied, "If they weren't on his arms…that's only one out of four. Time to move on to the next one."

"NEXT ONE?!" Sakura asked. "Does it involve me screaming about a mouse?"

"Iie," Li answered.

Sakura let out the breath she had been holding. Cockroaches she could stand—but mice?

"So what's the next test?" Tomoyo asked, picking up her video camera and turning it to Li.

"Put that away!" he snapped. "If he finds out, were all dead!"

Tomoyo took the camera away from her eye.

"Shame," she said. "It would have been a great video!"

Li hung his head in shame. "Is that all you ever think about?" he asked. "Videos and costumes?"

"Moving on!" Sakura interrupted.

"Right. Next plan. Tomoyo, we'll need you to do it this time," Li said, picking up his bag.

"Just say the word!" Tomoyo answered.

"Okay," he started. "Listen carefully…"

Stage Two – The Spokes

"Ready for stage two?" Li asked. It was a cool Saturday morning and Yukito, Touya and Natsu were doing their homework in the nice, clean den of the Kinomoto house.

Sakura nodded.

"What's stage two again?" Tomoyo asked, putting her camera in her bag.

Li hung his head. "This is the third time we're going over this, Tomoyo! He's wearing gloves! Make him take the gloves off! There should be a scar on one of his hands. Shaped like a wheel! The ones with the sticking out things!"

"Spokes?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes!" Li answered.

"Okay! I got it! I'll do my best!" Tomoyo said, marching off to the house.

She threw the door open and walked into the den, humming to herself.

"Morning Tomoyo," Touya greeted her.

She ignored him and walked straight into the kitchen.

"What's with her?" he asked.

Yukito shrugged and they got back to their math.

"All done!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily, pulling a golden brown cake out of the oven. She quickly smothered it with homemade icing and put it on a decorative plate along with a sliver knife.

She pilled up three small plates and walked out into the den, cake in hand.

"Something smells good," Yukito pointed out.

"Cake anyone!" Tomoyo asked cheerfully.

"Yes please!" Yukito said immediately, standing up quickly.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Okay! Go wash your hands and I'll get the forks and tea!" she said, herding the group of boys into the kitchen.

She pulled out three forks and observed closely their hand washing.

She watched eagerly as Natsu pulled off his gloves and…to her dismay, showed no sign of there ever being a wheel-shaped scar.

She poured the tea and brought it out into the den, set every thing up, and walked out to the backyard, saying, "Enjoy your meal!"

She ran back to Li and Sakura, still hiding in the bushes, and repeated what had previously happened.

Sakura's heart sank.

"That's two down. We have two more tests to go. Now for the next one…" he said.

"Yes?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked eagerly.

"For the next one…"

"Yes?!"

"For the next one…"

"YES?!"

"We…"

"WE WHAT?! WE WHAT?!"

"We ask Kero!"

Sakura fell over backwards.

"We ask Kero!" she repeated. "Why didn't we do that at the beginning instead of going through all this trouble?!"

"This is more fun," Li told her.

"Li-kun!"

"Hai?"

"Where is Kero?" Tomoyo asked. "He's missing the cake."

Suddenly, a small yellow streak flew out of Sakura's window. It stopped abruptly in front of Tomoyo.

"Kero-chan! We were just talking about you! That and cake."

"DID YOU SAY CAKE?!"

Tomoyo nodded.

"I WANT SOME!" Kero exclaimed.

"Okay!" Tomoyo replied, turning towards the house.

Li put out a hand to stop her.

"Hold on," he said. "You can have it on one condition."

"What's that, brat?" Kero asked.

"You have to tell us all you know about Himitsu, the four seasons."

Stage Three (Part 1) – Ask Keroberos 

"Hi – Hi – Himitsu?!" Kero asked angrily. "Oh, I'll tell you about _Himitsu_! He's a stuck up, nosey, spoilt little…gah! And he…and then…he's…oh, he makes me so mad!" Kero exclaimed. "I just wanna – wanna take that – that pretty head of his and – and – and …"

Kero made a fist and punched his hand. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"We think that Touya's new friend Natsu is actually Himitsu in disguise!" Tomoyo announced.

"WHAT?!" Kero asked. "WHERE IS HE?! I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF!"

"But we're not sure," Sakura replied. "We need you and Yue-san to tell us whatever you can about him."

"If it's him, will you let me eat him?" Kero asked.

"Maybe," Li answered.

"I wasn't talking to you, brat!" Kero exclaimed.

"Too bad, teddy bear!" Li shouted back.

"Who you calling a teddy bear?!"

"You!"

"Say that again, I dare you!"

"Teddy Bear! Teddy bear, teddy bear, teddy bear, teddy bear!"

"Be quiet! Both of you!" Sakura exclaimed. "What if someone hears?"

Li growled at Kero and turned to Sakura. "Get Yue," he commanded.

Sakura nodded and headed towards the house.

"Yukito-san!" she called.

"Hai?" he answered.

"I need to talk to you for a second."

"Sure."

They walked out together and Sakura led him towards the bushes.

"In here," she said, parting the bushes.

Yukito looked around at Tomoyo and Li. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. "What are you all doing in the bushes?"

"Plotting the demise of your new playmate!" Kero laughed evilly and Tomoyo covered his mouth behind her back.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"N – n – nandemonai!" Sakura said quickly. "We need to talk to Yue!"

"Yue?" Yukito asked. "Who's Yu…"

Yukito closed his eyes wearily and a pair of white wings isolated him. He floated over the ground for a few seconds and Clow's magic board appeared underneath him. An intense white light seeped out through the spaces in the interlocked feathers of the great white wings. As the light faded, the wings came apart again and revealed Yue the judge in all his splendor.

Sakura looked up at him nervously, as she always did. She was not so comfortable around Yue as she was around Keroberos. For one, he was handsome and Kero was…a cat.

Yue was tall and, as usual, dressed completely in white. His long silver hair was tied back and trailed after him when he walked.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked calmly.

"Well…" Sakura started, staring up at him. "I…I wanna know about…about…um…Himitsu, the four seasons."

Yue tensed up, but remained calm. "Why do you want to know about my brother?" he asked.

"Ah ha!" Li exclaimed. "So he is your brother!"

"I never said he wasn't," Yue replied.

"We think he's Touya's new friend in disguise," she explained.

"Why?" Yue asked simply.

"Because we're getting a strange aura from him," Li answered. "It almost matches yours, only his seems not to be uptight and crabby."

Yue stared at him. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"I dunno!" Li exclaimed. "Everything you know about him!"

"If I told you all I knew about him, it could fill a book," Yue assured him.

"Then you know a lot?" Li asked.

"Didn't I just say that?" Yue asked.

"Stop fooling around! This is important!" Li shouted.

"Who's fooling?" Yue asked, still in his calm, collected tone.

Li, now frustrated, started cursing Yue.

"Calm down, brat," Kero said, now in his true form: a lion-like creature with no mane and a giant white tuft of hair on its tail. In his true form, Kero had the same piercing blue eyes as Yue.

"Who's a brat?!" Li raged.

Kero backed away a step and asked, "What's eating you?"

Li sat down heavily on the ground. "Gomen," he said.

"Forget it," Yue replied. "Himitsu was always Clow Reed's favorite, even if he was created by mistake. Himitsu's humble, and never admitted that he was a favorite. He loved…food and…to my dismay…flowers. Sometimes I was embarrassed to be his relation.

"He would do whatever I said...and whatever Keroberos wanted, he'd get, just to be accepted by us. But he was a crybaby…and easily flattered."

"Easily flattered, huh?" Li asked. "By what?"

"Anything really," Yue replied. "He loves it when he's asked for help and praised for it."

"Is he…" Li asked snidely. "Time for part two of stage three."

Li walked Yue back to the glass door that opened into the house.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Yue nodded and wrapped himself up in his wings. Once again he was cocooned in a bright light. As soon as it faded, a sleeping Yukito emerged from it. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

"Hold on," he said. "Weren't we just in the bushes? Did I pass out again?"

Li nodded. "Touya's calling you."

"H-hai," Yukito said, still dazed.

The pair of them walked inside the house. Li cut a big piece of cake and put it on a small plate. Traditionally and out of habit, he glared at Touya and moved on.

He walked silently back to the bushes with the cake in one hand and the other in his pocket.

"Oy, teddy bear, you want this, or can I eat it?" Li asked.

"CAKE!" Kero said, zipping out of the bushes.

"Ah!" Li grabbed Kero and tucked him roughly into his pocket, scanning the gardens for any sign of unwanted viewers.

He jumped into the bushes and pulled Kero out. "BAKA!" he snapped. "What if someone saw you?!"

"Relax, no one saw me!" Kero mumbled, stuffing the cake into his mouth. "You're too high strung brat. Have fun for once in your life!"

"Kero-chan…" Li said dangerously.

"Nani? Ah!"

Li grabbed Kero around the waist and shook him mercilessly. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

"Let me go!" Kero exclaimed.

"Iie!"

Kero bit into Li's hand. He howled in pain and let go of the fluffy yellow…teddy bear. He held his hand up to his chest and nursed the wound.

"That hurt!" he snapped.

"So did that!" Kero answered, meaning the strangling.

Stage Three (Part two): Flattery

"Ja ne, Touya-san, Yukito-san," Natsu said as he left, waving back at them. He shifted the bag on his shoulder and started down the sidewalk. It would be dark soon, and he didn't like being out after dark alone.

When the door closed, Li sprang out of the bushes and walked quickly over to him.

"O-oy, Natsu-san," he said, matching his pace with Natsu's.

"Hai?" the older boy answered, turning a corner and slowing his pace. "Nani?"

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked, staring down at his shoes.

Natsu stopped. "Tashika na. What do you want me to do?"

"Could you give me a hand with my chemistry? We have a test on Monday and I'm not sure I really have the hang of it yet."

Natsu smiled. "Of course. When?"

"Now," Li replied.

"Now?" Natsu asked, looking up at the sky. "As in…_right _now? I dunno. I gotta get home."

"Please!" Li begged. "I've never failed anything in my life! I don't wanna start now!"

Natsu sighed. "Okay. Where's your house?"

"Not far," Li told him. "Follow me."

As they started down the road, Li turned and smiled. "And thanks," he said. "I appreciate it."

"What do you have to do?" Natsu asked, scanning the Periodic Table of Elements that Li had put down on the table before him.

"Everything," Li mumbled.

Natsu sighed. "Okay. Let's start with memorizing the table. What does 'Ag' stand for?"

"I know this one!" Li exclaimed, bounding out of his seat. "Potassium!"

Natsu looked at him and shook his head. "We got a long way to go," he mumbled. "It's gold. How about 'Cu'?"

Li looked at him hopelessly. "Magnesium?" he asked.

"Copper," Natsu laughed.

"Oh."

And so started their labored struggle to memorizing the Periodic Table of Elements.

Stage Four: Final Stage 

"He fell for it," Li whispered the next morning. Once again, they were well hidden in Sakura's bushes.

"Of course he fell for it!" Kero snapped. "That stuck up, no good, attention hogging…"

"Shut up teddy!" Li snapped.

Kero pouted but fell silent all the same.

"Moving on to the last test. Legend says that the day Clow locked him in inside the mountain, he cut his wings off and mounted them on the wall outside of the cage so that Himitsu could never escape. Now, if that's true, then there should be little wing stumps on his back. Sakura, it's your job to find out if they're there."

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Sakura asked.

"I dunno! He's your brother's friend, invite him for a sleep over or something!"

"Fine," Sakura answered.

"Stage four set?" Li asked.

Tomoyo and Sakura nodded.

"Good," he answered. "We find out the truth tonight."

"Um…Natsu-san…" Sakura stuttered. "I…um…aren't you sleeping over tonight?"

"I am?" Natsu asked, shutting the door of his locker.

"Touya said."

"I guess I forgot…strange. I don't usually…oh well. Nobody's perfect. Yeah, I'll be there. Would you tell Touya?"

"Sure!"


End file.
